heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolee Bindo
Jolee Bindo was a male Human Jedi who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic during the Great Sith War. Having participated in several Rimward missions, Bindo fought against Exar Kun, and went into self-imposed exile on Kashyyyk soon afterwards. Near the close of the Jedi Civil War, he joined Revan against Darth Malak and was awarded the Cross of Glory for his part in the triumph of the Galactic Republic over the Sith Empire. Involvement Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic After spending a year in the home of his good friend Sunry, Bindo took to wandering the stars. He drifted for years, keeping employed when necessary. For a time he even took up smuggling, and he was not above using a Jedi mind trick to get past customs. Eventually he crashed on Kashyyyk, and explored the Shadowlands for the next twenty years. At first, the Wookiees believed him to be a benevolent forest spirit, calling him "the hairless one", and so left gifts and fruits outside of his dwelling, until the old hermit explained the truth to them, albeit with some embarrassment, as he was knocked out cold by Freyyr, who wanted to see if the spirit was solid. Still, Bindo remained a friend of the Wookiees, helping them protect the Shadowlands and its wildlife from poachers. He often wandered through the forest, ready to defend himself from predators, sentient or not, with his lightsaber. Late during his wandering, he discovered an ancient computer guarding a Star Map, and ended up making 152 attempts to communicate with it; however, the computer had been secretly reprogrammed by Raven, during his first trip to Kashyyyk with Darth Malak, to respond to nobody but himself. When Revan passed through the Shadowlands a second time, once more seeking Star Maps, he encountered Bindo who was fighting off a pack of Katarns. Bindo attached himself to the party, partly out of boredom and partly to face his own past. He was one of the few members of the party to know Revan's true identity all along, although he decided it was not his place to say. As he traveled with Revan, he was often reminded of an old friend, Nomi Sunrider, whom he had known during his time as a Jedi. On Manaan, Jolee met his old friend Sunry when Sunry was awaiting trial for the murder of Elassa Huros. Although the ultimate outcome of the trial is not recorded, Jolee was greatly disturbed to learn that Sunry had committed the crime and was reluctant to accept Sunry's justification for the act. At one point, Revan questioned Bindo as to why the old man had accompanied him. Bindo responded by relating the story of a man who followed a snake, only to be bitten and killed by it. When questioned about his motives by the snake, the man replied that he had been leading the snake away from his village. Revan could only puzzle over what his role in relation to the story was. Bindo's professed neutrality, already belied by joining Revan, was rendered further questionable when Revan landed on Rakata Prime, the home planet of the Rakata. When the Rakatan priest caste allowed Revan into the Temple of the Ancients to disable the Star Forge's disruptor field, they insisted on him going into the temple alone. Bindo, however, persuaded the priests to allow him and fellow Jedi Juhani to strengthen Revan's resolve to not be seduced by the dark side again - this time by Bastila Shan. Bindo remained with Revan until the end, and along with Revan's other companions, was honored at the Republic's celebration of their victory over Darth Malak. Bindo dropped out of the public eye by the end of the Dark Wars, serving the High Council in an absentee role for several years before disappearing completely. Several articles of clothing believed to have once belonged to him were in circulation during Meetra Surik's journey to rebuild the Order. A holostatue of Bindo was erected in the Leisure Garden section of the Axial Park in the Coronet City on Corellia, along with the statues of Revan and his other companions. Allies *Revan *Sunry *Bastila Shan *Mission Vao *Zaalbar *HK-47 *Juhani *Carth Onasi *Canderous Ordo *T3-M4 Enemies *Darth Malak *Sith Empire Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: The Old Republic (Hologram) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Protagonist Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars :KOTOR Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:KOTOR Companions Category:Unknown Category:Smugglers